


Fear

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Lorem Ipsum [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kazeko is Gazelle, Kukiko is Haku's original name, One day I will write that fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

    Kukiko watched as their mother placed herself in front of them, as unmovable as a glacier. But that's not right because their name is Haku and their mother is  _ fallingfallingfalling _ like a broken icicle and deep warm red is spurting and father and the others are coming  _ closerclosercloser _ **_STOP_ ** and they are so  _ cold  _ until they're not. 

     And Haku is staring out into the darkness, their breath coming in quiet but fast, too fast, intervals. 

    If they squint a little they can make out the lump that's Kazeko, no  _ Gazelle, _ she hates being called Kazeko. Still sleeping soundly in the other bed despite her roommates distress. 

    They focus on trying to even out their breathing and find sleep once more. Sleep is a luxury to them still, and they don't get a lot as it is. To allow nightmares to steal what sleep they get would be foolish. But even if they are used to functioning on a little bit caught here and there, Ikuto frowns them and drugs their tea. 

    They don't like the drugged sleep, it's to heavy and black and it leaves them more tired than before. They have seen Zabuza frowning to. So they lie there and try to get back to sleep. 

    But they feel so cold, like the chill from the streets is returning to steal the life from them. Zabuza chased that cold away once, he should be able to do it again. Haku slips out of bed and out of the room as quietly as falling snow and pads their way to the room Zabuza is staying in that night. They slip in and make it to the bed and they see that Zabuza is awake and staring at them. Though they suppose Zabuza being awake makes sense, he wouldn't be a very good shinobi if a child could sneak up on him. In a way they are glad, Zabuza recognized them and did not threaten them.

   Without words they crawl in next to him and fit themselves in next to his side. It's like a puzzle piece slotting into place. Like coming home. They feel warmth flood them and Zabuza gives an exclamation when their feet find the back of his knees. 

    It's only temporary. Zabuza is leaving in a day to return to Kirigakure and Haku will be left here with Gazelle and Ikuto. But for now Haku is warm and safe and tucked up by their master's side where no fear can touch them, exactly where they belong. 


End file.
